Halloween
by Henta-Hime
Summary: La Noche de Brujas es un día que trae muchos misterios tras de sí. Una noche en que lo tenebroso puede volverse normal y criaturas sobrenaturales podrían visitar la Tierra sin que tú lo sepas. Dos amantes se reencontrarán tras mucho tiempo en este día y cosas muy increíbles podrían suceder... /AU. SasuNaru. Lemon. /


_¡Hoola!~ hoy traigo otro SasuNaru Hace tiempo que no subía un fic de ellos, así que aquí está c: pensé subirlo en el día apropiado, pero bueno, lo quise subir ahora y ganó mi tentación (?) quienes me conozcan y a mi forma de escribir, sabrán que el lemon es algo que siempre adeudé, no los trabajo bien ._. pero hete aquí, que este desde el principio de la idea, conllevaba lemon, así que... _

_Lo que intento decir es que si no les gusta el lemon, chúpense un limón (?) mentira, los quiero, ¡los quiero mucho! _

_en fin, ¡espero lo disfruten!~_

* * *

_Todos saben que hay ciertos días en que particulares sentimientos suelen surgir dependiendo de la fecha; en San Valentín, sientes tu sangre hervir con pasión para hallar el amor y en Navidad, te vuelves más bondadoso y atento con las personas. _

_Pero hay uno, uno en especial, que acarrea con él muchos más que simples sentimientos. Uno, que trae misterios inconcebibles. Un día en que lo tenebroso se vuelve normal, en que empiezas a creer en los cuentos de brujas de risa escalofriante que hacían temblar la luna y hechiceros oscuros, de aquellas historias que te contaban de pequeño, e inexplicables sucesos te hacen replantearte el hecho de que tal vez, existan criaturas más allá de las conocidas en el mundo…_

_Un día en que osas ponerte en el papel de una criatura de las tinieblas y renegada por el mundo humano, para encarnar entre los vivos y asustar a las personas, o, algunos más pasivos, sólo para divertirse._

_Mas he de advertirte valiente aventurero, que tengas cuidado con tus deseos en este día particular. Pues nadie sabe qué o quién, podría hacerlo realidad… pues en la Noche de Brujas, todo puede pasar._

~O~O~O~O~O~

La música resonaba con potencia y los cuerpos respondían a esta con enérgicas ganas. Bamboleo de caderas, roces incidentales y miradas cómplices inundaban el amplio salón decorado con motivos lúgubres, dominantes en negros y naranjas. Naruto se alejó del grupo en el cual se mantenía bailando para poder respirar un poco, aquel traje que usaba era mucho más caluroso de lo que pensó. Con precaución de no derramar nada, se escabulló entre la inmensa muchedumbre para disfrutar de su trago.

Paseó su mirada por el enorme lugar, tratando de reconocer a alguien entre la multitud de especies. Debía admitir que esa era, sin dudas, una de las mejores fiestas a las cuales había tenido el placer de asistir. Y no era para menos, después de todo es del legendario anfitrión de quien estamos hablando: Uchiha Itachi.

Sin excepción, todas y cada una de las fiestas que él organizaba tenían el galardón del título 'épicas'. Las decoraciones eran exquisitas, la barra abierta tenía hasta el trago más recóndito para servir, siempre adecuado al festejo y la música y la iluminación ambientaban a la perfección, te transportaba realmente a otro mundo. Además, las personas invitadas y hasta los mismos camareros resultaban agradables para entablar charla. No cabía duda de que definitivamente, ese era el propósito que le deparaba su vida.

Agitó efusivamente su brazo emocionado por sobre las cabezas para atraer a su amiga que, al igual que él, buscaba zafarse de la multitud. Ella llegó y largó un extenso suspiro.

—Debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo, casi no te reconozco con ese disfraz –alagó riendo–. Y el negro te sienta muy bien.

Sakura traía puesto un muy ceñido traje negro que poco y nada dejaba a la imaginación, en una suerte de mujer gato. Su particular pelo rosado ahora estaba de negro y gracias a su maquillaje lúgubre, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

—Muchas gracias, tú también te ves bien. Pero, ¿de qué es exactamente? –Esbozando una linda sonrisa, preguntó ordenando una bebida.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, creo que una especie de animal demonio… que hace brujería –Rascó divertido su nuca mientras veía la mirada desentendida de la mujer–. Itachi lo ha escogido por mí, no pude hacer nada. Después de todo, tampoco es como si tuviese otro aparte.

— ¿Por qué lo ha elegido él, en primer lugar? –Estiró su mano para acomodar un poco el puntiagudo sombrero naranja de brujo que traía puesto el rubio y que ciertamente, desentonaba con el resto del traje que presumía ser algo así como un zorro. Un sexy y humanoide zorro.

—Bueno, al parecer Sasuke perdió una apuesta de la que desconozco y… su hermano nos eligió a ambos el disfraz.

La, ahora morena, sonrió tenue. A veces estaba de más hacer una pregunta por más tentadora que fuese, así que reprimió sus ganas de preguntar qué tipo de apuesta se había llevado a cabo y optó por desviarse.

— ¿Y para él que fue lo que eligió?

Naruto se sonrojó y apartó gracioso sus ojos, escondiendo su boca ligeramente temblorosa tras el vaso de cristal que llevaba. La chica le miró extrañada y le preguntó a qué se debía esa reacción.

—Demonio.

— ¿Y te excitaste por eso? Naruto, tu necesidad sí que es muy grande. Deberías decirle a Sasuke-kun de una buena vez, te urge una fogosa noche de sexo, cariño –Sakura dejó sonar una tentada risa, pues en su cabeza se había formado la imagen de un Sasuke metido dentro de un mameluco rojo gigante, con un tridente, cuernos y cola del mismo color. ¡Eso era más diversión que sensualidad! Ah… qué desperdicio. Con el buen físico que se carga ese Uchiha, esta hubiese sido una gran oportunidad para verle con algo provocativo.

Naruto asentó más su rojizo gracias al comentario, pero no podía contradecirla mucho porque, bueno… era verdad. Pero oigan, a sus divinos veinticinco años, no podía ir como si nada y decirle a su mejor amigo de toda la vida: "_Oye, esto te parecerá gracioso, pero ¿recuerdas esa vez en que me ayudaste con mi tarea en la primaria? Bueno, te amo desde que tengo diez años._"

Hasta él reaccionaría bastante mal si le dijesen una confesión de semejante magnitud. Por eso, había decidido callar y por lo menos conservar al bastardo como amigo antes que perderlo para siempre.

—Eso no es así… no es precisamente por _mí _culpa. Él debió haberse escogido otro disfraz. De vaquero, o policía, algo _normal _–Masculló en defensa ante la todavía latente carcajada de su amiga.

—No, claro que no. ¡Por favor! sólo tú podrías babearte con un Sasuke vestido con un gran pijama rojo, Naruto –Sujetó su plano vientre intentando menguar el fuerte dolor que le provocaba su risa.

— ¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? yo jamás he dicho que fuese precisamente así como está vestido… lo que tú dices suena más a un _diablo,_ que a un demonio.

Iba a preguntar divertida cuál era la colosal diferencia, pero una nueva figura enfocada frente a ella la obligó a callar de súbito. Su mandíbula se desencajó y sus palabras huyeron con ridícula prisa. Lo retiraba. Retiraba absolutamente todo lo que había dicho instantes atrás. ¡Maldición que se retractaba!

Ningún pijama, ningún tridente, ningún cuerno de plástico rojo.

Ahí, postrado frente a su persona, estaba el dichoso _demonio_ de Uchiha Sasuke. El más atractivo, seductor, hermoso y miles de adjetivos similares más, demonio que en toda su vida vio.

Con su perfecto y pálido pecho prácticamente descubierto y encima de éste un simple tapado de cuello muy alto y abierto, negro y rojo que bajaba hasta sus rodillas. Su lindísimo trasero resaltaba ante unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados; calzaba unas botas azules que Sakura podría jurar, jamás en ninguna existencia de todas las galaxias, hubiese usado por decisión propia. Y el detalle de sus cuernos blancos, que parecían jodidamente reales, le daba el toque final a aquel extraordinario disfraz.

Oh sí, ahora entendía el por qué de la reacción exagerada de Naruto. Incluso ella podía sentir su cara más caliente que segundos atrás.

—Sasuke-kun… ¡vaya! ¡Ese sí que es el traje perfecto para ti! te ves increíble –Articuló en cuanto su garganta pasó la repentina sequía.

—Gracias… supongo. Tú también te ves bien. Y tú, idiota, te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿dónde te habías metido? –Naruto sólo sonrió algo nervioso y contestó algo atropellado que Sakura no escuchó bien, pero lo siguiente que vio fue al rubio salir disparado y perderse entre la gente.

El Uchiha se quedó ahí parado, fulminándolo con su mente y su oscura mirada. Ella sudó un poco… él no se veía precisamente contento. Pensó rápido algo que decir, pero de nada importó pues cuando quiso hablar ya su amigo no estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

~O~O~O~O~O~

Cuando ya se vio lo suficientemente alejado del peligro que representaba Sasuke en ese momento, se permitió soltar ese pesado suspiro quejumbroso que resguardaba. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justamente él tenía que ser el chico raro que se enamorara de su mejor amigo, hombre? ¿No podía simplemente ser más fácil? No lo sé, como que él también compartiera sus sentimientos, ¿tal vez…?

Jodido Sasuke, él y toda su perfecta perfección, se podían ir bien al diablo.

—Tus ojos se nublan con un obstinado deseo que te entristece, mas tu corazón late emocionado por el mismo motivo, tengo algo que quizás puede ayudarte, ¿gustas?

— ¿Ah?

Naruto miró sorprendido a la muchacha frente a él, quien muy amablemente le extendía una copa de extravagante forma, con una infusión de color dudoso dentro. Desprendía un vaho particular, pero estaba seguro de que no era una bebida caliente. Trató de reconocer a la bonita chica, pero fue imposible. Seguramente pertenecía al ochenta por ciento de las personas en esa fiesta que juraba no haber visto jamás. Una camarera, a lo mejor. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de recitarle? Itachi sí que conseguía a los mejores empleados para el papel de la fiesta, pues sí que pareció una auténtica frase de bruja enigmática.

La mujer de ojos color plata, increíblemente brillantes, le observaba expectante con una sonrisa reservada y persistente, pero el resto de su cara oculta tras un elegante antifaz negro. Naruto creyó reconocer la forma de un murciélago en él.

—Ah… sí, seguro. Gracias –La misteriosa dama sonrió demasiado espectral antes de cederle la copa y de pronto, sintió un escalofrío besando su columna. Pero ignorándolo, dio un pequeño sorbo para degustarlo… cuando quiso darse cuenta ya el fondo estaba vacío.

—La oscuridad de tu corazón ansía ver la luz una vez más… cuando se revele ante ti no debes temer ni sentirte solo, pues _él_ también vendrá para acompañarte…

Naruto miró asustado a la fantasmagórica mujer ante el discurso, sin embargo, al llevar su mirada hasta ella ya no estaba más. Tuvo miedo de repente, ¿y si era una psicópata que se coló en la fiesta y lo acaba de envenenar? ¡Moriría antes de que el bastardo supiera que lo amaba!

Todo seguía tan normal a su alrededor, la gente reía y se divertía tanto, y él, parado en un apartado rincón del imponente salón, se lamentaba porque quizás una loca le acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. De un momento a otro el mundo dio vueltas, la copa vacía trastabilló de sus manos y fue a parar al suelo, rompiéndose en incontables pedazos. Nadie se percató de esto gracias al elevado volumen, pero Naruto a duras penas lograba distinguir las siluetas borrosas del lugar. Su cabeza punzaba insistente y aunque la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo para detenerlo de nada sirvió; su estómago ardía dolorosamente y le obligó a caer de rodillas, el sombrero anaranjado se precipitó al suelo también.

Y la única palabra que salió temblorosa de sus labios, fue un nombre… un simple nombre.

Sasuke…

~O~O~O~O~O~

Miró demasiado molesto a su izquierda y derecha: no había rastro del idiota.

Frunció su entrecejo más de lo que ya estaba, luciendo gustosamente su enfado. ¿Qué mierda era lo que le pasaba? Venía ignorándole desde hace un buen tiempo ya; en el trabajo con suerte si cruzaban más de diez frases antes de que Naruto encontrara una patética y absurda excusa para alejarse de él. Cuando le invitaba a su casa a matar el rato, daba la casualidad de que Kushina le "había pedido" un encargo urgente para hacer. Y cuando no era eso, era Minato, o Iruka, o Kakashi, o Jiraya.

No comprendía del todo si es que Naruto no le conocía lo suficiente como para saber hasta qué punto eso le cabreaba, o si era tan idiota, como para hacerlo adrede y examinar puntos nunca antes vistos de su agotada paciencia.

O, la que creía la opción más recóndita y menos probable, era que por azares del destino, se hubiese enterado por alguien, –lo que dudaba demasiado– los sentimientos que guardaba por él. Pero descartaba eso casi por completo, nadie sabía acerca de ese tema. Aunque nunca se sabe… ¿y si lo había notado porque era más obvio de lo que pensaba? ¿Acaso le daría asco que le mirara con esos ojos? Bueno, Naruto no era esa clase de persona, pero incluso él debía de tener cierto límite de tolerancia… no era algo muy agradable que un hombre sienta atracción por otro hombre.

Agitó su cabeza disipando esas molestas ideas. No quería pensar en eso ahora, lo único que quería, era encontrar al cabeza hueca para hablar cara a cara de una vez por todas.

—Para usted.

Una muchacha se había postrado frente a él deteniéndolo mientras le ofrecía una copa con singular diseño.

—No, gracias.

—Me han ordenado que se lo dé, un tal Naruto-kun.

Sasuke la miró con un repentino interés naciéndole. Miró de nuevo la copa con un brebaje oscilando en el verde, desprendía un hálito que le hizo pensar en los calderos de las hechiceras… ¿por qué Naruto le invitaría un trago como ese? Pensando en la invitación, buscó con su mirada al rubio en las cercanías, ante la remota posibilidad de que estuviese cerca, mas no lo encontró.

Analizando un poco más, tampoco recordaba a esa chica entre la servidumbre contratada para el evento… no obstante, tampoco prestó mucha atención a eso que digamos, después de todo era su hermano el que estaba a cargo. Incluso podía llegar a ser sólo una invitada más.

Ella se veía realmente integrada al papel. Un sombrero de bruja que, por algún motivo, se veía demasiado real con aquel larguísimo y lacio pelo negro; una túnica oscura y algo ajustada y accesorios sencillos, pero originales. En su cuello resplandecía una llamativa reliquia celeste similar a un espejo. Su cara no le sonaba de nada, pero aquellos perfilados ojos plata destellaban en las sombras y se sintió débil de repente.

Accedió a coger el cristal y de una sola vez lo liquidó. Cuando abrió sus ojos la chica había desaparecido, dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. Algo no era normal ahí… pero lo más importante, ella dijo que fue una invitación del idiota, lo que significa que no estaba enojado como él pensaba, entonces ¿dónde diantres se había metido?

_Él ya ha llegado y espera por ti. En esta noche los Señores de las Tinieblas deben aprovechar, al finalizar la noche mi hechizo desaparecerá…._

El pequeño e hilarante susurro tenebroso que resonó de pronto en su cabeza le erizó la piel. Algo no andaba bien… no estaba seguro de qué, pero definitivamente algo sucedía.

Y cuando un vértigo le abatió el cuerpo haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y espacio, doblegándole hasta el suelo y quemando como lava su hombro izquierdo, comprobó que quizás su sospecha no fuese tan errada…

~O~O~O~O~O~

—Naruto, ¿a dónde te habías ido tan aprisa? He visto a Sasuke buscándote como loco, fue un poco gracioso a decir verdad, se ve lindo cuando frunce tanto el ceño –Sakura paró de hablar y reparó un poco más preocupada en el rubio, que estaba en completo silencio y le miraba de una forma tan… desentendida. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él la miró unos instantes con una seriedad pasmosa, luego moldeó una diminuta sonrisita y ladeando su cabeza, asintió.

—Tus ojos… ¿los tenías de ese color hace rato? –El brillo ámbar que centellaba entre las apagadas luces, le llamó bastante la atención. Hubiese jurado que los tenía azules, de seguro no prestó mucho cuidado antes. Esos sí que eran unos excelentes lentes de contacto…

—Mencionaste a Sasuke… ¿sabes dónde está él ahora? –Naruto movió su sombrero anaranjado acomodándolo, o escondiendo algo bajo él.

—Ah, hace un momento lo vi merodeando, déjame que…

—Oh, descuida, ya no es necesario. Lo encontré.

Ella le miró y buscó al moreno en los alrededores pero no había rastro alguno de él, mas Naruto parecía… olfatear hacia un punto específico de la multitud. Cuando, extrañada, llevó sus ojos hasta aquel punto, vio con bastante asombro cómo Sasuke emergía de un grupo lejano de personas y clavaba en ellos una profunda mirada, más atenta con el rubio, cabe decir.

—Eso fue… increíble ¿cómo hiciste? oye… ¿Sasuke-kun también usa lentillas rojas ahora? –Él se limitó a sonreír enigmático sin siquiera mirarla, sus pupilas estaban mucho más ocupadas en devorar unas joyas carmín que se aproximaban con rostro sugestivo.

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos prácticamente pasando por alto a la muchacha y sujetando en un ávido movimiento la mano del chico.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, permíteme reconocer lo espectacular que luces esta noche –Escondiendo sus blancos dientes tras una sonrisa reservada, él besó lentamente la mano.

—Tú ni con todos estos años cambiarás esa rara forma de ser, además, esa no es forma de saludarme ¿o es que tus modales se han deteriorado desde entonces?

Uchiha resaltó su mueca entretenida dejando escapar una traviesa risita. Sus ojos carmesí se encendieron de súbito.

—Claro que no, y mucho menos para ti. Pero creo que hay demasiados testigos aquí y eso podría ocasionarme problemas, podré hacerlo adecuadamente si consigues un lugar más… privado.

No se diga más. El rubio entre sonrisas mucho más petulantes que las que siempre usa, aferró la pálida mano y se escabulló con asombrosa velocidad por entre la gente, llegando a un larguísimo pasillo con muchas habitaciones en él.

—Otra vez… ¿qué acaba de pasar? –Nuevamente Sakura se veía abandonada por sus amigos sin recibir explicación a cambio… pasmada con el repentino cambio de actitud en ambos, ¿quizás había tomado demasiado ya?

Por otro lado, ambos hombres se hallaban ahora cómodamente en una inmensa habitación decorada con elegante gusto, y mientras que el menor se dejaba recostar en el borde de la cama semicircular, el otro se detuvo ante el magnífico ventanal de cristal que le brindaba una espléndida vista del cielo nocturno y la perfecta luna llena en él.

—Por cierto, ¿qué con ese disfraz? No le pega para nada a un tipo como tú, aunque en cierta forma es gracioso verte justo _así _–Se jactó riéndose libremente, él sólo sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta los cuernos sobre su cabeza, quitándoselos.

— ¿Verdad? Pienso que no está mal, es una linda forma de ver qué pasaría si invirtiéramos roles. Pero sostengo que el original siempre es mejor, y yo prefiero seguir siendo lo que soy… así que ¿qué tal si te quitas esta molesta cosa?

El sombrero anaranjado que cubría gran parte de la melena dorada fue arrebatado por Sasuke, dejando al descubierto dos cuernos algo ovalados y de color negro. Naruto sonrió complacido y a cambio cogió fuertemente el blanco cuello hasta dejarlo a centímetros de su cara.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, bastardo. Puedo escuchar a tu garganta resquebrajarse de sed desde aquí, hazlo de una vez.

Él no quiso hacerse el de rogar, así que obedeciendo gratamente dejó centellar sus ojos fuego y sus incisivos sobresalieron por sobre los demás, segundos después los hundió profundamente en el cuello que aguardaba por él, sumiendo en un placentero dolor al portador que sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los primeros segundos pasaron volviéndose largos minutos, los dos mantenían sus posiciones: uno bebía con ansias y desespero mientras el otro sonreía y presionaba con más fuerza la boca contra su yugular. No sentía ninguna vergüenza en decir que aquel contacto siempre lograba encenderlo, con cada mínimo movimiento de los dientes hundidos en él, un divertido y reconocido calor abrumaba su estómago.

—Necesito algo para moverme, ¿sabes? Me encanta saber que te gusto hasta este punto, pero si sigues entusiasmándote no podremos divertirnos tanto —Musitó, apreciando con deleite la mirada al borde del éxtasis de su pareja, con aquellos ojos de sangre reluciendo más que el fuego mismo. —Todavía no me has saludado debidamente, sigo esperando, y sabes que no me gusta esperar ¿verdad?

Sasuke sonrió, con un ligerísimo tinte de anhelo. Como si aquellas palabras tuvieran un sentido mucho más profundo que lo simplemente dicho. Se aproximó lentamente a su cara, memorizando al completo las facciones, sus largas pestañas, el profundo dorado de sus ojos, hasta la más pequeña imperfección. Con su dedo pulgar remarcó el contorno de sus labios, sus uñas parecían estar mucho más largas ahora. Naruto también se hallaba perdido entre sus ojos, tan absorbentes y únicos, tan hermosamente conocidos para él.

La lengua de Sasuke acarició sus labios y de inmediato abrió su boca, le recibió con ansias, sin prisas, dedicado al único propósito de sentir sus movimientos. Sonrió para dentro, le encantaba el primer beso. El primero siempre era el más importante, el que les recordaba cuánto tiempo habían pasado sin verse. Cuánto se echaban de menos. Y en el primero, Sasuke siempre se esmeraba mucho más que en todo el juego posterior, sus suaves labios acunaban los propios con una perfección incalculable, la lengua se movía juguetona, reconociendo y adaptándose al nuevo lugar. Sus movimientos eran firmes, pero tan cuidadosos que le hacía temblar.

Cada cien años se podían reencontrar de esta manera en esta precisa fecha, y no por tanto tiempo como les gustaría. Un Señor de los demonios como lo era él, en una relación tan intensa con el Líder mayor del clan élite de vampiros, ¡algo impensable! Aunque claro está que nadie oponía objeción alguna, criaturas con tanto poder como ellos no eran recíprocos a aceptar quejas. Pero pese a sus sentimientos, vivían en mundos distintos, y es por eso que hace 500 años convocaron a una famosa hechicera para que les ayudara, ella era extremadamente talentosa, pero ni aún así pudo hallar algo que sirviera como ellos deseaban. Sólo pudo prometerles que les daría la oportunidad de reencontrarse en un mundo neutro, la Tierra, cada cien años y en un día en que lo sobrenatural tenía permiso para hacer de las suyas, una noche en que el fino balance que protegía a los humanos podía quebrantarse y las criaturas demoníacas camuflaban sin alborotar el equilibrio. Ella tomaría un pedazo de sus almas y las enviaría al mundo humano para que dos personas tomaran su papel de reencarnación, aseguró que el mismo lazo que los unía a ellos uniría también sus almas, por lo que siempre estarían juntos no importa qué.

Y ahí se hallaban, quinientos años después. Para Naruto era ciertamente divertido ver las pequeñas diferencias en cada una de sus encarnaciones, por ejemplo, este Sasuke tenía el cabello considerablemente más largo que el anterior, su piel era mucho más pálida y suave también. Mientras que él, era algo más bajo y su pelo también era mucho más largo. ¿Sería alguna moda, tal vez? Su piel era ligeramente más soleada y debía reconocer orgullosamente que tenía mejor musculatura esta vez.

Dejó sonar una risilla opacada por la boca ajena cuando sus afilados dientes mordieron con cierta fuerza su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Sasuke de inmediato se encargó de limpiarlo con su lengua, desatando otro beso, mucho más demandante y movido que el anterior. La señal que Naruto necesitaba para saber que el beso de saludo había terminado, ¡el juego empezaba!

Sus lenguas ahora más confiadas se enredaban con desespero, el calor de la habitación era ya palpable y la ropa sólo estorbaba. Fue Sasuke quien hizo el primer movimiento, despojándolo de su traje de zorro humanoide. Esbozó una entretenida sonrisa, eso le traía recuerdos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquella vez, en que él en realidad encarnó como una especie de zorro mágico? La memoria estaba borrosa del tiempo, pero el vívido recuerdo de cuán fogoso resultaba follar con la versión "humana" de un animal encantado, eso sí que no podría evaporarse así nomás. Con un poco de suerte, el centenario siguiente podría volver a repetir la experiencia.

Sasuke besó cada rincón de piel que dejó expuesto, dejando adrede rojizas marcas en ella. Sabía bien que los humanos que estaban usando como recipiente no eran pareja _todavía_, pero aún así necesitaba dejar bien en claro que aquel perfecto espécimen de demonio tendido sobre la cama era completa, entera y únicamente suyo. Naruto reía por las cosquillas, notando que los besos estaban levantando algo más que sólo su temperatura.

El tatuaje-portal en su estómago brilló cuando se vio despejado de toda prenda sobre él, ese símbolo que sólo aparecía durante unas pocas horas. Sasuke lo besó, metiendo su lengua dentro del ombligo y jugueteando un poco con él. Naruto gimió bajito, maldiciendo algo que no entendió del todo. Él mismo se quitó la extensa gabardina oscura que traía encima, dejando una excelentísima visión de su perfecto abdomen. Los ojos dorados se quejaron al verlo, ¡él tenía la misma musculatura! ¡No era justo! ¿No podría por una sola vez ser quien tenía el mejor cuerpo? Se lo espetaría a la hechicera cuando la viera, debían arreglar esos detalles. Naruto jaló de su pelo con bastante ímpetu, enfrentando sus caras muy de cerca. En el hombro izquierdo de él también podía reconocer su marca, mucho más pequeña que la suya, tres simples aspas que giraron en cuanto las vio. Mordió sin reparos en su fuerza, hundiendo sus afilados dientes para dejar a la vista una profunda y dolorosa marca alrededor del tatuaje oscuro. La sangre que brotaba de la herida le hizo sonreír, relamiendo sus labios. Con un empujón más poseyó la boca tentadora, entrelazando sus lenguas con dedicación y emitiendo húmedos y calientes sonidos.

Las largas uñas de Sasuke delineaban todo su cuerpo, deslizándose por su pecho, entreteniéndose y pellizcando con gusto sus pezones. Naruto era una graciosa mezcla entre risas ahogadas por las cosquillas, gemidos y réplicas de querer más. Y no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto había extrañado el sonido de su voz, aquel sonido tan hermoso que era una caricia para sus oídos, el más suave arrullo. Infiltró su largo dedo índice por debajo del pantalón rojizo, desabrochándolo y dejándolo fuera del juego. Besó la boca de su estómago, pasando su lengua que le robó a Naruto un pequeño espasmo de placer.

—Creo haberte dicho que no me gusta esperar… ¿sabes? —El pelinegro sonrió. Oh, claro que no.

Lamió por sobre la tela la incipiente erección del rubio, éste soltó un grato gemido y abrió un poco más sus piernas. ¡Pero, no! Contra todo pronóstico, Naruto se dio la vuelta y en un ávido movimiento se halló arriba de Sasuke, sentado sobre sus piernas. La sonrisa perversa que adornaba su cara hizo sonreír más al moreno.

—Oh, ¿fui demasiado despacio para Su Majestad?

—Algo. Por eso voy a mostrarte exactamente cómo debiste hacerlo —Relamió su boca a horcajadas suyas, amagó con un beso pero apartó la cara a último momento, el ligero reclamo de Sasuke no se dejó esperar.

Su mano, mucho más atrevida, eliminó esos ajustados pantalones de un solo saque. Él no tuvo nunca y no empezaría justo ahora a tener la misma paciencia que su pareja, así que haciendo gala de su título, rasgó los bóxer azulados con sus uñas. Pensó en quemarlos un poco, pero la última vez que lo intentó le había dejado una marca de quemadura en el trasero, así que decidió hacerlo a la manera convencional. Estaba más que complacido de ver cómo llegaba a excitarlo, su miembro estaba prácticamente listo para lo mejor. Una vez más delineó sus labios con la lengua y sin perder de vista los ojos carmín, se lo introdujo en la boca. Sasuke gimió un poco al principio, sin embargo a cada segundo su voz se hacía más y más fuerte. ¡Casi olvidaba lo bien que trabajaba esa área el muy bastardo! Dorado contra carmesí mantenían la unión, sin perder detalle. La cabeza de Naruto bajaba y subía, alternando la velocidad. Trazaba caminos con su lengua desde la base del miembro hasta la punta, dedicándose con mucho esmero a esta última parte.

Quiso sujetar con violencia su cabeza ahí abajo cuando dejó de sentir el placentero calor, ahora Naruto le miraba demasiado entretenido, disfrutando su cara de insatisfacción. ¡Estaba gozando el verlo frustrado! Una de las largas uñas del demonio se paseó traviesa por toda su extensión, la cosquilla era algo extraña pero sumamente excitante. Entretuvo bastante tiempo sobre la punta, lamiéndola con extrema dedicación. Y finalmente el gemido más fuerte acarició sus expectantes oídos.

—Oh, eso fue rápido. Parece que sí te has deteriorado con el tiempo, mi preciado amigo —Se jactó, limpiando con sus dedos el rastro blancuzco que había llegado hasta su cara y pasando su lengua seductoramente para tragar todo lo demás.

—Si una criatura tan jodidamente perversa como tú te la estuviera chupando, creo que tampoco resistirías tanto tiempo —Respondió volviendo a tomar las riendas, sumiéndolo bajo su propio cuerpo. —Oh, pero si pareciera que tú estás casi al límite también, ¿y sólo por usar tu boca? —Se burló, hilarante, acariciando por encima del bóxer con estampados de espirales, estaba completamente dura y hasta se podía notar el líquido pre seminal humedeciendo la tela.

Los arrojó fuera de inmediato y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras ocupaba su boca con la ardiente lengua de Naruto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lograra hacerlo correr en un magnífico espasmo que arqueó toda su espalda.

—Oh, ¿sin cola esta vez? —Preguntó curioso, cuando su mano no sintió nada al pasarla por su baja espalda.

—Sí, bueno, parece que la poción fue un poco menos fuerte este año. Tampoco tengo toda mi fuerza, pero quédate tranquilo, todavía sé cómo hacer que te retuerzas sin ella —La uña de su dedo índice se deslizó desde su clavícula hasta el inició de su vello púbico. Un nítido camino rojizo, como marcado con fuego, brilló siguiendo la trayectoria de su dedo.

Uchiha sonrió y sin darle tiempo a terminar de disfrutar el placentero choque eléctrico de su primer orgasmo, introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en su entrada. Naruto gimió, todavía víctima de los espasmos. ¡Jodido Sasuke! Estuvo un bueno tiempo acostumbrándolo, pasando a dos y tres dedos juntos. Tras un buen rato sintió que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para soportarlo, así que sacudiendo un poco su miembro, rozó su trasero con él, divertido con los sensuales sacudones de cadera que Naruto daba, buscando más contacto.

—Juro que la próxima vez estaré arriba, y haré que me ruegues llorando que te la meta para que veas lo frustrante que es… —Exclamó, con su voz ahogada y entrecortada por el placer. Parecía haber enojo en su mirada, pero el mayor sabía que no era para nada eso. Su cara estaba enrojecida y cubierta de sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sasuke sonrió, esas amenazas eran algo cotidiano, cada vez que follaban amenazaba con eso, pero jamás lo intentaba siquiera. Él sabía que aquel jueguillo le excitaba.

Metió primero la punta, acostumbrándolo lo más posible. Lo supo desde el momento que había probado su deliciosa sangre, pero confirmó entonces, que al parecer esta vez le había tocado un culo completamente virgen, pues incluso con sólo la punta tardó un buen rato hasta poder entrar. Se movió con cuidado para llegar más profundo y un inevitable gemido extasiado huyó de su boca.

—Estás demasiado estrecho, no es una mala sensación… ha pasado un muy buen tiempo desde que te recuerdo así —Se burló, notando que Naruto también estaba haciendo fuerzas increíbles para no correrse de nuevo. Y no pudo evitar la tentación de darle una fuerte y profunda estocada, sintiendo cómo su erección volvía a endurecerse rápidamente. Ahora sí que había soltado un gran jadeo, un pequeño hilillo de saliva huía por la comisura de su boca.

—Jodido bastardo de mierda… —Su registro era agudo, entrecortado. Había follado con él miles, incontables veces, pero ahora parecía ser una virginal novia en su noche de bodas. ¿De verdad este tipo no había sido follado nunca antes? Aunque tenía que admitir que realmente la sensación no era en absoluto desagradable, parecía sentir todo con mucha más claridad. Su trasero apretándose deliciosamente alrededor del miembro, podía sentirlo palpitar. Su vientre amagaba con pequeñas contracciones que hacían crecer todavía más su nueva erección.

Movió sus caderas, cansado de esperar. El primer roce fue violento, casi sintió correrse ahí mismo. Tironeó con fuerza del largo cabello oscuro para besarlo, hundía su lengua con ímpetu, acariciando su paladar, sus labios y memorizando la forma de su lengua. Sasuke se movía más confiado ahora, fieras estocadas que alternaban tortuosamente la potencia y velocidad. Las más lentas eran las más profundas, y fue en una de esas que pareció llegar hasta el punto que desbordó su poca cordura. Un supremo grito que colmó la habitación acompañó su segundo orgasmo; entre temblorosos movimientos enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y usando un poco de ingenio, volteó los roles quedando montado arriba de Sasuke. Él sonreía, casi al límite también.

— ¿Dos veces antes que yo? Sí que eres toda una virgen, querida —Se mofó, aferrándose a la cintura de Naruto quien todavía algo débil, se movía deliciosamente sobre él. Claro, a él le gustaba ser el pasivo con carácter, casi olvidaba eso.

—Sólo estamos comenzando, ¿no pensarás que voy a estar satisfecho por unas pocas veces, o sí? —Inclinándose hacia su cara, meneó su trasero con un rápido ritmo, dando pequeños saltos sobre su miembro. Los ojos de sangre brillaron, iluminando la oscuridad, los blancos dientes relucieron nuevamente. Sujetó el cuello del rubio de un movimiento y antes de darle tiempo a nada volvió a hundir sus colmillos en él. El demonio gimió entre sorpresa, placer y dolor. Sasuke succionaba con ganas, poseído por el adictivo aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Su primer orgasmo llegó haciéndose sentir en su totalidad, se vio obligado a soltar el pálido cuello que ahora filtraba dos hilillos de sangre hasta su clavícula, cuando el sonoro gemido ahogó su garganta. Los orbes de oro también brillaron en la noche, como si aquel exquisito sonido provocara una mágica fuerza en su interior. Pasó su lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, todavía seguía montándole y no parecía mostrar indicios de parar pronto. Por su parte, Sasuke era víctima de violentas sensaciones que estaban debilitando su cuerpo y el insistente bamboleo de Naruto le estaba llevando a la locura.

Puso sus manos en el redondo trasero, deteniéndolo sin salir de él todavía. Se miraron, diciendo mudas palabras que no necesitaban oír para saber, y se besaron. Ajenos a la lujuria, el beso fue tan dulce que volcó sus estómagos en un peligroso vértigo. No había deseo sexual en ese beso, sólo había sentimientos. Ambos se miraron como dos hombres ciegos que ven la luz del atardecer por primera vez en sus vidas, y enfrentan la desdicha de que aquella imagen se apagará para siempre al llegar la noche.

Naruto quería llorar, lo sabía. El fuerte calor golpeando sus ojos se lo aseguraba, pero estaba haciendo fuerzas astrales para evitarlo. Él era un demonio, ¡no podía llorar por algo así! Pero… no podía evitarlo. Sucedía lo mismo cada cien años, cada encuentro. Verse después de tanto tiempo, por unas cuantas horas humanas que parecían correr una maratón al reloj, desvaneciéndose con prisa frente a ellos. No quería irse todavía, no quería volver a sentirse solo otros cien años hasta verlo de nuevo. La pálida mano acariciando su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta que su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues cristalinas gotas bailaban en sus pestañas dispuestas a caer.

Sasuke esbozaba una sonrisa también, disimulando bastante mal su propia tristeza. Otro beso empalagoso, mucho más largo, suave y firme que el anterior, habló. Con cuidado, Naruto se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándolo con el miedo de perderlo si lo dejaba suelto. Ninguno dijo nada, disfrutaron de la oscuridad calma y el lejano eco de la estridente música en el salón. El tiempo seguía corriendo, marchando a su ritmo que ahora sonaba tan veloz. Los brazos del moreno afirmaban su cintura, apegándola a él.

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que dos seres no humanos, no podían sufrir así?

Fue casi en el final de su encuentro, cuando ambos sintieron los minutos pisándoles los talones, que se dieron aquella despedida que dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Frente a la vigente luna que brindaba sus últimos ratos de noche, un demonio y un vampiro hicieron el amor lento, sin prisas para el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Las caricias más verdaderas y desoladoras para dos amantes. No dejaron de decirse lo mucho que se amaban en ningún momento, sólo en su inevitable final, el te amo flaqueó. Con la voz dolida y rota, un demonio profesaba un te amo entre lágrimas que el vampiro supo consolar, sabiendo esconder las suyas propias.

Y ante los primeros flecos de la mañana marcando su separación, un último beso los acompañó. En aquella cama testigo de tantas emociones, sólo quedaron dos simples hombres dormidos, ignorantes de lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

Varias horas después ambos se vieron conscientes, lúcidos para notar su entorno y saber con seguridad qué había pasado. Se miraron entre ellos, el pánico, el miedo y el horror se trasparentaban con molestia. Incontables marcas de un fuerte rojo, arañazos furtivos que se veía terriblemente dolorosos y… ¿eran eso mordidas?

— ¿Qué mierda significa esto…?

No querían culpar a la bebida, pues nunca ninguno de ellos se había descontrolado tanto para perder la noción de sus acciones, pero frente a las evidencias era realmente difícil encontrar una buena excusa. Sus cabezas estaban hechas un desastre, memorias borrosas y entrecortadas, recuerdos débiles. No sabían cuál de los dos había tomado la iniciativa, cuál de los dos forzó a quién. Ninguno tenía idea de quién asumiría la culpa primero. Los dos trataban de armar una miserable frase que los ayudara, pero la arrepentida disculpa de Sasuke enmudeció cualquier palabra en el rubio.

—De verdad lo lamento, no quise… yo no… no fue mi intención…

—Cállate.

Ah… al parecer, había sido Naruto quien forzó a Sasuke. Se sentía mal, muy, muy mal en ese momento. Como si el nudo en su garganta ofuscara el aire y la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no llorar quemara sus cuerdas vocales. Sasuke le miró, él no apuntaba sus ojos hacia él. Miraba hacia arriba, concentrado. Se escuchaba molesto, y frente a una nueva disculpa su molestia se hizo más evidente.

Pero la realidad es que Naruto no estaba enojado, se sentía tan estúpidamente triste que no encontraba una manera de hablar sin flagelar su voz. Tal vez por eso pareció violento con su respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que si miraba a los ojos al Uchiha, toda su poca fuerza se iría a la mierda. No entendía por qué, pero sólo verle le cavaba un horrible hueco en el pecho.

No obstante, al no saber ese pensamiento, Sasuke le cogió por el brazo para hacer que le mirara. Y en el mismo instante en que sus ojos chocaron, una cuna de lágrimas brillaba en las largas pestañas rubias. En los ojos carbón, una fugaz imagen de él con ojos ámbar y la misma expresión, ablandó su pecho. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones lo abrazó, fuerte, indeciso… con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Uzumaki se quedó un rato así, compartiendo el cálido calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Las lágrimas caían rápidas y libres ahora, pero recapacitó de pronto, sacudiéndose del agarre y limpiando su cara ahora sí molesto. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¡No había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué habían hecho ayer! Y podía asegurar que también sabía quién había hecho de sumiso, el dolor de espalda que bajaba punzante hasta su culo se lo señalaba. Estaba indignado, completamente indignado de cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto. Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Sakura y estar perfectamente sobrio hasta entonces. ¿Le habría puesto algo en la bebida? No, era un bastardo pero no hasta ese nivel. ¿Habría tomado demás y se le habría abalanzado a Sasuke?

Se sentía indignado con la puta disculpa. ¿De qué mierda se estaba disculpando? ¡No quería que pidiera perdón por acostarse con él! Así no era como lo había imaginado tantas veces…

—Naruto, en verdad yo lo…

—Dije que te callaras. No quiero escucharte. No quiero escuchar tus patéticas disculpas. Afronta la situación como un verdadero hombre y reconoce que follaste a tu mejor amigo.

Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido por las palabras, sonaba tan tranquilo pero peligrosamente calmo.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Fingirás que nada pasó, entonces? ¿Podrás mirarme a la cara y evitar pensar que fui la persona que te jodió? —Escupió, surgiendo un repentino enojo en él. Naruto bufó, sardónico.

—He fingido cosas más grandes durante tantos años, creo que esta no será un mayor problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, olvídalo. Sólo dile a los demás que jodiste con una hermosa chica de grandes pechos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, no diré nada ni te pediré nada a cambio si quedo embarazado. Lo criaré solo y perfectamente sin tu ayuda.

Sin poder evitarlo, olvidando lo terriblemente delirante que era toda aquella situación, Sasuke soltó una limpia carcajada. Naruto había hablado tan seriamente que no pudo evitarlo, incluso él sonreía más cómodo ahora, viéndolo reír. La broma le tomó desprevenido a él también, la dijo sin pensarlo.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, como hombre que soy tengo que acompañarte durante el embarazo. Me haré cargo de todos los gastos y te acompañaré a las visitas médicas.

—Oh, qué generoso. Pero sigo declinando tu oferta. Estoy seguro de que encontraré a alguien para casarme y formaremos una linda familia juntos, si es niña se llamará Kohane y si es niño será Menma. Como soy más lindo que tú, heredará todo de mí y nunca reconocerás que es tuyo.

—Llevará mi apellido sin dudas, nunca dejaría que un cualquiera criara a mi hijo. Además tengo más atractivo natural que tú, así que se parecerá más a mí. Quizás pueda sacar tus ojos, sería una gran combinación. Como niño estaré orgulloso de que traiga muchas novias a casa, pero si es niña quedará virgen hasta al matrimonio y eso si apruebo a su futuro esposo.

—No, ¿qué mierda estás murmurando, tú, idiota? —La sonora carcajada de Naruto chocó con la suya propia. Aquel momento había pegado un giro de 180º de un segundo a otro. Se quedaron riendo allí un buen rato, como si el haber follado la noche anterior fuese cosa de todos los días.

Calmadas sus ansias de risa, parecieron entender que no podían simplemente evitar hablar del tema.

—Naruto, yo no estaré conforme simplemente con dejar pasar esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo —mirándolo firmemente—, que para mí no fue sólo una follada más.

Uzumaki calló, no entendiendo del todo sus palabras. Pese a su corazón quien ahora palpitaba furioso contra su pecho, albergando una triste y lejana esperanza.

—Naruto, lo diré claramente, tú me gustas. Mucho. Y _desde_ hace mucho. La clase de "me gustas" que quiere joderte todas las noches de pie y acostado sobre todo lo que encuentre. La clase de "me gustas" que significa que te amo y no estoy dispuesto bajo ningún concepto a dejarte ir después de esto.

El magma era un bonito color después de todo, pensó Naruto. No era tan malo parecer la erupción de un volcán en su más grande apogeo sólo por escuchar esas palabras. Esa confesión tan… Sasuke. ¿Quién se confiesa a una persona diciéndole que quiere follarla de esa manera?

—Si es una broma, pegaré tus testículos con pegamento universal y encima de ellos les pondré una granja de hormigas rojas y te exhibiré en frente de todas las personas para que se burlen de ti, ¿lo entiendes verdad? —Uchiha rió por la excéntrica propuesta, sonaba a una fuerte amenaza que pensaba cumplir sin dudas. No quería arriesgarse a ello.

—Jamás bromearía con algo así, idiota.

Acercó sus caras, lentas y tímidas, para juntarlas en un pequeño beso. Uno que a ellos les pareció la mejor sensación, la más íntima y perfecta cercanía que habían tenido hasta entonces. Pero si el demonio y el vampiro estuviesen ahí se hubiesen mofado hasta que cayera la noche, ¡si tan sólo supieran lo que habían hecho hace unas pocas horas!

Pero de hecho, tal vez ellos no estaban tan lejos como creían. Ese mínimo roce de labios hizo que una enorme brecha de angustia se abriera paso entre la pareja; sólo ese ínfimo beso bastó para sacarles lágrimas que no comprendían por qué empapaban las sábanas bajo ellos. Los cuerpos humanos con almas de procedencia no tan humana, lloraban la tristeza de dos amantes, sintiendo su pena.

Pero, quién sabe. Tal vez, la poderosa hechicera sí había podido encontrar una solución para aquella petición quinientos años atrás. Y, a lo mejor, sólo le tomaría unos pocos años completar su trabajo, transfiriendo por completo las almas de aquellas dos criaturas a sus reencarnaciones humanas. Porque un pedido de semejante magnitud no podía hacerse de un momento a otro, fue que la bella bruja dividió sus almas y las envió a la Tierra; Un mundo que no era ni el del vampiro ni el del demonio y, sin que ellos lo supieran, fue atrapando más de ellas y encerrándolas en sus encarnaciones humanas. Cada cien años, en cada encuentro, sus cuerpos se iban transfiriendo más y más al huésped terrenal, tornando sus almas más humanas hasta finalmente ocupar el lugar del huésped.

Y la bruja, estaba completamente segura de que finalizar su pedido no tomaría tanto tiempo esta vez. Estaba más que segura de que para el siguiente año, en la siguiente Noche de Brujas, todo habría rendido frutos.

Las almas del demonio y el vampiro podrían, por fin, estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Nos reencontramos nuevamente, notaron que la parte ñoña volvió a ganarme ¿cierto? en un principio iba a ser un fic puramente sexual, sexo de pie contra el muro (?) pero el golpe de ñoñez atacó nuevamente, así que... esto quedó. ¡Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado!

Pude haberme enredado con la explicación del final, así que si hay alguien que no entendió puede preguntarme y responderé lo mejor que pueda ^^

PD: ¿Se entendió que quise que la bruja fuera Hinata? ewe

¡Un enorme saludo para todos!~


End file.
